Black And Blue
by LunarSinner
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend raises his hands to you? What happens when your over protective best friend finds out? The one who you thought you loved was really your downfall, and the one you thought didn't want anything to do with you becomes your hero.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is full of Yamcha bashing, so if you do like Yamcha please do not read this. Yamcha is OOC. This is an A/U. No space travel, or aliens. just really strong men.**

**Summary: What happens when your boyfriend raises his hands to you? What happens when your over protective best friend finds out? The one who you thought you loved was really your downfall, and the one you thought didn't want anything to do with you becomes your hero.**

././././././././.

It wasn't fair.

I always thought we would be in love. I always thought he would be there and care for me.

I never knew how wrong I would be.

My jaw ached, my tongue was swollen along with my left cheek. My left eye was swollen shut and bruised. It hurt smile, it hurt to frown. I cried because of what happened. I cried because of the pain. I cried harder because of heartbreak.

I would have to skip classes for the next few weeks until the black and blue marks vanished.

I'd have to make up another excuse for my absence to make my friends believe me and I'd have to force them not to come visit me.

I'd just make up some story about how I caught some flu bug.

It would be easy to convince Juu, Chi and Goku. I worried about Vegeta. He would be the hardest to convince to stay away from me for awhile.

Sitting alone in my empty dark apartment, I continued to cry. I sobbed until my back hurt. I was enough pain and I couldn't care less. I wanted to pass out, fade into a world of dreams.

Slip out of reality, and forget about the pain, forget about Yamcha. Forget about everything.

Dreams was what I now lived for, because life just seemed to be overwhelming.

I tried to break up with Yamcha this time. Vegeta had sat me down and convinced me that I could do better. We met in the University's Library for a study session.

He did the talking while I just listened to him.

_"You've caught him cheating on you multiple times."_

_"You haven't even been dating the guy for a year yet."_

_"He's too possessive and controlling of you. He gets angry at you even if you hang out with Chi-Chi!"_

_"You are not happy Blue. Your eyes have been dull after the first two months you started to date him."_

_"He forgets about the plans you both make and leaves you at your apartment without a call while he fucks some other bitch."_

_"Blue don't cry. He just isn't the one for you. We're all worried for you."_

_"I care about you, Blue. You're hurting and its hurting me."_

_"If you can't tell me what's going between you too I'll find out myself. And you will not like that Blue. Trust me."_

_"If our friendship means anything to you, you will do something about this Blue."_

_"He is ruining you. He is your disease. The life in you is fading away."_

_"I can't let you fade away Blue."_

I sat there and let the tears fall as Vegeta continued to rant about my life, how I've been acting and how he hates Yamcha.

I thought I loved Yamcha, I really did. But I tried to break up with him. And he didn't like that. And he wanted to make sure I never tried it again with him.

I bit my lip at the memories. The yelling, the insults, the hitting, the pain. I was fortunate enough that he didn't try to force himself on me. That would have killed my spirit completely.

In the beginning of our relationship, I told him I was a virgin. Which wasn't true at all.

I had sex, multiple times. Only with one person.

And when Yamcha found out who that person was, and that I was lying to him, everything went downhill from there.

He didn't want me around Vegeta anymore.

He didn't want me in that 'enviroment' as he would call it. Around Chi, Juu or Goku.

He would get angry with me if I did hang around them and he found out about it. He would normally yell at me and that would be the end of it. But if he found out I hung around with Vegeta he would grab my arms til they bruised or shove me against a wall.

Because of the fear I had for Yamcha, I never slept with him.

Which is why he cheated.

It's all my fault. If I was honest with him, none of this would have happened.

That's what he would scream at me. At some points, I would believe him.

My phone vibrated in my purse.

Sighing, I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

Reaching into my phone, I was glad that there was only one vibration. Which meant I wouldn't have to talk to anyone over the phone directly.

Checking my inbox I saw Vegeta had texted me.

**Chi-Chi got a call from Yamcha's neighbor about some yelling, crying and screaming going on. And something about your face being swollen. I'm coming over. Be ready for me. I know you're home, and I have the fucking spare key. Even if you barricade the doors, I will break in Blue. You can't hide this anymore, not from me.**

I heard a car door slam as I finished reading. Knowing Vegeta he probably drove way over the speed limit. Which was normal for the him when he was angry. Really, really angry.

Not bothering to move, or pick myself from the ground I heard a someone pushing a key into the locked doorknob and unlocked it.

The door swung open and Vegeta stormed in, slamming the door behind him with force. I hid my face from him. Starting to cry once again as he ran over to me.

"Jesus fucking Christ Blue! What the fuck did he do to you?!" Vegeta whispered as he gently grabbed my chin, inspecting my injuries.

I was sobbing harder now as I pushed myself into his warm chest. His strong arms wrapped around me as he kissed my forehead.

Why? Why did now did I realize that I should have just been with Vegeta. We should have gotten over our prides and just stayed together. We we're both so young, sixteen sleeping all day and staying up all night together.

We knew each other since childhood and he always protected me. Chi-Chi and Goku grew up the in the same neighborhood and Juu we met in middle school.

Vegeta and I never officially dated each other. It was just on and off sex. But he was never with anyone else. In fact, he never dated anyone throughout high school. Neither did I until we came here to go to college.

That when I started to get ideas that Vegeta and I were just some one night stands and that's it, nothing to it. No future together.

When I told my friends and Vegeta about Yamcha, they seemed greatly concerned. Vegeta seemed angry with me. He ignored me for the longest time.

It took me to get beaten by some jack ass to realize who I really loved, and who I should be with.

"Geta," I started to whisper as he picked me up bridal style and brought me into the bathroom,"I'm sorry."

"Shut up Blue. There's no reason to be sorry. You don't fucking deserve this. He does not fucking deserve you. Did you at least end it?" He growled out, placing me on the toilet with the closed lid for me to sit upon.

He opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first aid, "I tried too. Vegeta I really tried." I started to cry again, memories flooded my head.

"Stop it Blue. Your stronger then this." Vegeta took out some ointment and a cotton ball, he lightly dabbed the ointment on the cotton ball and then applied it to my face, I winced at the slight pain and Vegeta pressed his lips against my forehead.

My chest fluttered with butterflies.

Yes.

I did love Vegeta, I always have. And I was stupid enough to ruin everything.

"Vegeta. I am sorry, I should have never dated him. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry I should have, I should have.." I whispered as Vegeta pressed his finger against my lips.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. No matter what I have told you, even if you did not listen to me you still did not deserve this." He growled finishing up with the cotton ball and throwing it in the trash bin.

"Vegeta, listen. I, should have put aside everything and just went with my heart."

"Look I don't know what you're blubbering about Blue but save your breath and rest." Vegeta said as he lifted me once again bridal style and carried me into my bedroom. He gently placed me onto my bed and pressed his lips again to my forehead.

He walked over to my dresser, "Cats?" I snapped my head up to look at him, and then realizing what he meant I answered him, "Yes please."

He brought back a pair of pajamas, a tank top and a pair of light pants. White and covered with black cats. Vegeta had bought me that pair for my seventeenth birthday.

I always wanted a cat, a black one specifically, but I was severely allergic. So Vegeta would find whatever he could that was close enough to a black cat.

I let out a small giggle when I saw the pair in his hand and he let out a small smirk.

"Get dressed. Kakarot is on his way and should be here any second. He will stay here with Chi to look after you." He said with a dark look in his eyes, he turned and started to walk out of my room.

"Vegeta," I called out softly, "You know I never slept with him right?"

He turned his head back, "Good. You might have caught some disease from that bastard."

"Like I said, I should have went with my heart. My heart is with you Geta." I whispered softly.

Vegeta let out a grunt and continued to walk into the living room.

I undressed myself and then changed into my soft cat pajamas.

I walked out into the living room where Vegeta had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall looking outside the window. "Kakarot is here. I'll be back later. Get back in bed Blue."

"Where are you going Vegeta?" I asked as Goku knocked on the door and Vegeta opened it for them.

Goku walked inside without saying a word, he wore a serious expression on his face. Chi-Chi ran over to me and gave me a huge hug and talked in my ear. I ignored her as I stared at Vegeta as he stared right back.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" I asked again stepping forward. Goku reached out his arm, blocking me from moving any further towards Vegeta and the front door. I was surprised by his actions.

Vegeta looked at me with a dark look, "I'm going to go give that fucking bastard what he deserves."

"Geta, please don't!" I whispered, my eyes burned from the fresh tears.

"And why should I not go Blue?! Give me one god damn reason not to go." Vegeta yelled as he punched the hallway wall.

I let out a cry and winced, covering my ears and dropping to the floor.

"Just by me punching the wall you freak out like I'm going to beat you. That's how damaged you are. It's all because of him damn it! Why can't you see that!" Vegeta shouted.

"Be-because he loves me." I said in-between sobs.

"Bulma, Yamcha does not love you." Chi-Chi walked over to me and gave me a soft warm hug. She ran her fingers through my hair calming me down. My sobs came to a stop, as my friends sat in silence.

"Bulma. Listen to me," Goku spoke with concern, "I love Chi-Chi with all my heart and soul. But this, what Yamcha does to you is wrong. It is not love."

"But-" I started to say but was cut off.

"But nothing Bulma! Listen to me!" Goku started to yell,"what Chi-Chi and I share is love, what Yamcha does with you is wrong! Vegeta and I are men Bulma. And men do _not fucking _hit their loved ones out of anger, spite or jealousy!" Gokue was seething, I was frightened because in all the years I've known him he was never this angry.

Vegeta walked over to Goku and put his hand on Goku's shoulder to calm him down. It worked slightly as Goku's face started to relax.

"Bulma, we're worried about you, your state of mind, and your health and safety." Chi-Chi said softy.

I nodded. They are right, they have always been right. I let out a deep sigh as I tried to calm myself down once again.

"I must go. I will return later tonight. Kakarot makes sure nothing happens to her." Vegeta said while walking out the door and slamming it shut. Goku locked the door behind him.

Chi-Chi grabbed my arms as lightly as she could, helping me stand on my feet. "Come on Bu-Bu, you need some rest. Vegeta will take care of everything and you won't have to suffer anymore." She whispered as Goku came up behind me and picked me up in his arms bridal style.

I didn't like the feeling, I wished it was Vegeta holding me instead, carrying me into my room.

Goku put me down on my bed as Chi-Chi covered me with my fuzzy black blanket. She walked over tot he television and turned on some movie channel and lowered the volume so it wasn't blasting.

"Thanks Chi." I whispered as my eyes grew heavy.

Chi-Chi turned off the light to my bedroom and looked back at me, "don't thank us Bu-Bu, we're your friends. We will always be here for you." She smiled and closed the door softy behind her.

I nuzzled into my down feathered pillow. Taking in a deep breath, I waited for the darkness to take over.

./././././././././././.

**A/N: This will be two part story. The next part will have extreme violence so if you do not want to read that I will make some markers and caption the story will the violence has ended. Does that sound okay?**

_**For my other stories:**_

_**Master And His Slave, there will be a chapter posted by this week and then the final chapter after that.**_

_**Without A Voice, there will be another chapter posted after I get some more reviews. It seems to be my most popular story by far. Thanks guys!**_

_**May The Gods Have Mercy, Meh. That is not something serious just yet. I want to hear more opinions on the story until I decide to continue it.**_

_**This story will have the second chapter posted either today, tomorrow or the next day. Depending on my classes and what-not.**_

**Thanks again guys!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is full of Yamcha bashing, so if you do like Yamcha please do not read this. Yamcha is OOC. This is an A/U. No space travel, or aliens. just really strong men.**

**Summary: What happens when your boyfriend raises his hands to you? What happens when your over protective best friend finds out? The one who you thought you loved was really your downfall, and the one you thought didn't want anything to do with you becomes your hero.**

././././././././.

Vegeta got into his car, pushing his keys into the ignition. He fixed his mirrors and put on his seatbelt.

He took a deep sigh and looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes only show one emotion.

_**Rage.**_

He let out a growl and switched his car into gear in reverse and backed out of the parking spot, then shifting it into drive he sped off to Yamcha's apartment.

His has gripped the steering wheel as he grinded his teeth trying to stop his body from shaking with anger. He hid it long enough from Bulma's eyes. That was the last thing she needed to see was more violence.

Once Vegeta saw how Goku was having a hard time controlling his anger as well, Vegeta felt like he was going to lose it then and there. And that's when he decided it was time for him to go, to go beat that woman beating fucker into a bloody pulp.

He regretted punching the wall and making Bulma fall to the floor in hysterics. But he would think about that another time.

He needed to focus, focus on the fight that was ahead of him.

He sped past stop signs, not bothering to stop. He drove over the speed limit. Not caring if a cop was nearby or not. He would gladly tell them what that fucker has done to Bulma Briefs.

The cops would most likely let the physical violence that would be done to Yamcha slide, knowing that he was Vegeta Ouji, heir to the Ouji Corporation defending his best friend.

Anyone who know of Bulma, knew about Vegeta. They knew he was overly protective of her, but also an ass to her.

Sure, he thought, he was rough sometimes.. But he never scared Blue away from him.

And that was what nagging Vegeta the most, of how scared Bulma was of violence now.

Bulma grew up with him, she knew of his tantrums and that he would break things or punch walls. It was only natural.

She simply smiled and would give him a hug to calm him down. Or sit on his bed and listen to his rantings until everything was off of his chest. She was always there for him, he was always there for her.

One summer after having a movie night at her house while her parents where away on a business trip, things had gotten pretty heated between them and one thing led to another.

Soon they where sneaking over each other's houses to sleep with one another. They tried their best to keep it a secret, but Goku and Chi-Chi knew about it. Bulma had a feeling her mom knew about it as well, but she never brought it up.

People would always ask why they wouldn't date.

It was an odd question really, Vegeta had no answer as to why they couldn't be together.

He never asked or said anything about it and neither did she. He made it seem to her and their friends that it was just sex and a man has his needs. But secretly, it was much more to him, but he never let Blue know it.

He regretted that action because she tried to move on, finding a boyfriend. He knew he hurt her when he said it was just sex and nothing more, but it hurt him a lot more when he saw her kissing Yamcha.

Vegeta never trusted that bastard. There was always something off about him. Even Goku agreed, and Goku likes everyone. But Bulma never listened to what her friends had told her. She only saw Yamcha and blinded herself making herself believe that she was in love.

Vegeta and Bulma had gotten into an argument one night when he found out she told Yamcha she was a virgin.

It was one of the most explosive arguments they ever had their whole lives together. Bulma knew she was wrong and Vegeta was right, she shouldn't have lied to Vegeta about them being together. That she can't hide years of sleeping together like it never happened.

She had gone to Yamcha's afterwards and told him the truth. That was when everything turned ugly. Bulma was already hurt and defeated from the argument she had with Vegeta earlier, so when Yamcha started to yell and scream at her she backed down, with no will to fight anymore that night.

Yamcha expected every fight to be like that from there on, him always winning. Him declaring whats going to be done and how its going to be done.

Whenever Bulma would fight back he would grab her with such force and leave bruises on her forearms or on the sides of her hips.

Vegeta ignored Bulma for the most part after their argument, he ignored the way she acted and how she would sit on the couch at parties and not take a sip of her drink.

He figured it was an act, a pouting sulking game to make him come crawling back to apologize to her. He ignored her until he noticed that bright sparkle leave her eyes. That never happened.

Her eyes had a dull haze to them. Vegeta then tried to talk to her, try to get her to argue, try to come over and hang out. Do something that she used to do.

Nothing, she would answer back with one worded sentences at some points. She would stay quiet at lunch and refused to even spend girl time with Chi-Chi. That's when Vegeta knew something was up. Sure he could expect her to hold a grudge against him but Goku's girlfriend did nothing to Bulma.

They all started to question her. Vegeta had caught Yamcha cheating on Bulma a couple times at the local bar, being a bar bouncer and all he had to throw him out once in awhile when he got too handy of himself.

Bulma never said thing really about the cheating, she responded back with, "It happens."

Vegeta growled out in response, "It would never happen if you were mine." and walked away.

They had psychology together in class, she was starting to fail. Bulma Briefs always passed her classes with A's. Vegeta nagged and nagged her to go with him to the library, until she gave up and decided to go for one hour.

He let everything off his chest as Bulma sat there silently crying. He told her how he felt and that she should break up with him. She silently agreed.

Later that day he had a sinking feeling about the whole situation. He saw how Yamcha grew angry over the smallest things at the bar over some other girls, he couldn't imagine what he could do to Bulma.

Vegeta snapped out of his day dreaming and made a sharp right turn, heading towards Yamcha's apartment complex. He twisted his neck till it gave out a few pops and grunted in satisfaction.

He ached a fight with the bastard since he first saw Yamcha with Bulma.

He knew how the bastard fought, he was always sloppy even when sober.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ VIOLENCE AND FIGHTING BEGINS NOW ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Vegeta pulled into an empty parking space and slammed his car door shut locking it with the button on his key chain. Making sure Yamcha's car was still parked nearby he slashed all four tires with his pocket knife. He took his key out and dug it into Yamcha's car leaving behind a silver streak in his paint job. He clenched his fists, cracking his knuckles while walking up the stairs.

Walking down the aisle he looked at the room numbers.

_107B_

_108B_

_109B_

_110B_

Vegeta hurried his pace, charging to room 111B, Yamcha's place. He high kicked the door, busting the hinges and breaking the door down to the floor.

Vegeta ran inside the apartment while Yamcha yelled at him in fear, "What the fuck? Why are you here? What the fuck did you do to my-?!" But he was cut off by Vegeta slamming his left fist into his jaw. Hearing a pop Vegeta smirked knowing tha he broke the weaklings jaw with one hit.

"More like, what the fuck did you do to Bulma?!" Vegeta yelled out while bringing his fists together in the air and slamming them both down into Yamcha's side.

Yamcha let out a gasp of pain, he was holding his jaw and his eyes began to water.

He couldn't speak, he was on his back trying to crawl away from his attacker.

Vegeta stomped his foot down with force onto Yamcha's back. Hearing Yamcha cry out again in pain he raised his leg again and slammed it back down harder into Yamcha's back enjoying the sounds of ribs popping and cracking.

"How the fuck do you feel Yamcha?! How the fuck does it feel to be beaten by somebody who is stronger than you?!" Vegeta cried out as he grabbed Yamcha by the head and picked him up, "Fucking answer me damn it or I will cut your fucking dick off." Vegeta growled out while pulling his knife out of his pocket.

"Vegeta," Yamcha started while letting tears fall from his eyes,"I don't know what you are talking about." He spat up blood and wheezed.

"You think I'm a fucking moron?! I know what the fuck you did to her! I know you put your hands on her!" Vegeta slammed Yamcha's head into a nearby wall not letting go he pulled Yamcha's head back again and slammed it with more force into the wall.

Hearing Yamcha's screams and moans, Vegeta continued, "I don't care if I break every bone in your god damned body you piece of shit. You will never fucking come near her again, or so help me god I will fucking kill you. I will cut your throat and watch you bleed to death you mother fucker."

Vegeta let go of Yamcha's head and as Yamcha fell to the ground Vegeta kicked him the stomach with such force that Yamcha coughed up blood again.

Vegeta's eyes gazed over Yamcha's body, his jaw was clearly broken, some ribs were broken and his nose was completely broken. It would take a miracle for it to ever look normal again.

Yamcha started to laugh and Vegeta punched him in the head making the bloodied man fall to the ground. Yamcha's laughing never ceased.

"How good did it feel to fuck her Vegeta?" Yamcha's laughter was growing louder.

"How good did it feel too be inside her, but never having her to love you back. You may have fucked her but she will never love you, bastard. She will always love me. Always." Yamcha grabbed a piece of broken glass that was on the floor and swung his arm towards Vegeta.

The piece of glass cut his chest open like butter. Vegeta hissed in pain but saw that it wasn't a deep cut, but it would leave a small scar.

He smirked and took out his knife once more. He punched Yamcha's chest and made the man fall to the floor once again. He stomped on Yamcha's arm snapping the bone. He raised his leg again and stomped on Yamcha's hand shattering his five fingers and his wrist.

Vegeta spat on Yamcha's face, "You fucking idiot, she'll never love you. She stayed because she was too afraid. Now that I know what happened, she'll never have to see you again. And for the record, I don't like my blood to be spilt."

Vegeta swung his arm that held the knife towards Yamcha's face, cutting him across his eye.

"There now you will always have a fucking scar, you will always see it and so will everyone else. They will know you as the fucking scar faced man who beats women when he can't get laid."

Vegeta punched Yamcha's chest one more time making the man spit out blood once more, the pain became too much for him and he passed out on the floor. Blood covered Yamcha's body.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF VIOLENCE~*~*~*~*~*~**

Vegeta heard sirens and knew someone had called the cops, it was time to face the police.

Vegeta walked outside and was greeted by the Chief, Nappa. "Sir. I'm going to ask you to put your hands behind your back, you are under arrest and you have the right to remain silent."

Vegeta did what he was told and put his hands behind his back.

"Sir," Vegeta said as he was hand cuffed by the officer, "I am Vegeta Ouji, I did this to Yamcha. I broke into his house and kicked his ass. I did this all out of revenge for Bulma Briefs, the heiress to Capsule Corporation, he attacked her and beat her and she had no self defense. I wanted to make sure as her friend that it would never happened again. This is her address I have two witnesses as well there right now looking after her and also one of Yamch'as neighbor's knew about it and called one of us about everything. She is in room 112B." Vegeta said calmly.

Nappa quickly looked over the kid and realized that who he was dealing with and who the victim really was in this situation. "Kid, you did the right thing, but in the wrong way. I'm sure your parents or Ms. Briefs' parents will get you a good lawyer but there's nothing I can do but uphold the law. I am sorry. I will have a few of my men go over and check out the address you have given us and bring Bulma into he station for some questioning as well, if she is up to it."

Vegeta nodded and walked towards the police car followed by Nappa. Nappa opened the car door for him as Vegeta sat in the back seat. Nappa frowned as he closed the door shut as ambulances pulled into the parking lot. The officer in the car started to drive off to the station before Vegeta could see anyone carry Yamcha out on the stretcher.

./././././././././././.

**A/N: O.O Okay so after writing this chapter, I decided that there will be one more chapter to go. That will be posted sooner or later, but it will be the end.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! ^-^**

**You guys are the best! PLease review I like to hear what everyone thinks about my stories!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! I'm getting used to all of my college courses still and I've been quite busy with homework _ lol**

**But I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! ^-^ You guys are the best!**

**././././.**

Bulma's parents arrived to the police station as quickly as they could, hearing about everything that happened they were not too happy at all.

Vegeta's parents had called their lawyers to prep for Vegeta's court case.

Yamcha was in the hospital in critical condition, Goku had drove Chi-Chi and Bulma to the station as well meeting up with the Briefs and the Oujis.

Bunny Briefs had called the local news station about everything that had happened, how Yamcha had beaten her daughter, the heiress to Capsule Corp. While she attended college, and how her best friend Vegeta Ouji, heir to Ouji Corp., had risked his own life to defend Bulma.

Bunny had the news going wild, the story was all over the news and radios about how Vegeta should be released and how much of an outrage the situation was.

"Why should a man take advantage of a smaller female and cause her harm? Vegeta only gave Yamcha a taste of his own medicine. A man should hit a man if he wants to fight with someone, not a young girl! Any decent man out there would defend any loved one if they were in the same situation as them! I am severely disgusted with our local police and our funding will be cut off completely if Vegeta is not released!" Ted Briefs screamed at Nappa.

"Sir, I am only upholding the law-" Nappa started to talk while being cut off by Vegeta Senior.

"The law?! Yamcha should have been arrested to begin with! My son saved Bulma from any further harm! That lunatic could have killed Bulma if my son had not stopped him! You know nothing about the law!" Vegeta Senior yelled.

"Sir please calm down, Yamcha will be taken into custody as soon as he is out of critical condition. Your son is facing trespassing, breaking and entering charges as well, its not just one charge sir." Nappa stated while his face turned red.

Yes, Nappa would love to set Vegeta free but he could not risk his job in doing so. He had his own family to support. The law is the law, and he had to enforce it no matter what.

"I want to see that man behind bars for what he did to my daughter! She's bruised, broken, and emotionally hurt. She does not need her best friend behind bars right now, she needs him right here, and right now beside her for support." Bunny stated quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Mom just stop, please." Bulma spoke softly while giving her mother a warm hug,"Sir is it okay that we can see Vegeta? I would like to talk to him please." Bulma asked while looking at Nappa.

"Follow me. One at a time though. Sorry." Nappa said while grabbing his keys and unlocking the steel door, he made the command for a guard to escort Vegeta into the visiting room.

Bulma made followed Nappa and sat in a plastic chair that faced a glass window, there was a phone on the nearby wall. She heard a door open and then close with footsteps growing closer.

She gasped when she saw Vegeta in the orange jumpsuit, his hands in handcuffs placed in front of his waist. He sat down in the chair across from her, and picked up the phone.

She picked up the phone near her as well, taking a deep breath she started to talk,"look what you have gotten into Vegeta."

"I did what needed to be done, I told you what I was going to do and I did it." He chuckled darkly.

"You could have killed him." Bulma whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you still fucking care for that bastard." Vegeta growled while clenching his fist.

"No you moron. You would have been locked away forever! If you had killed him, I don't know what I would do...We wouldn't have been able to get you out of here." She said sadly.

"I knew what I was doing Blue. In fact I wanted to leave earlier then when I did, but Yamcha kept running his mouth. He deserved much worse. Besides I know my parents are here, I know what your mom has done with the news. This will be an easy case." He chuckled.

"Your father is proud of you." Bulma said changing the subject.

"I'm sure he is. He doesn't like men who beat women just as much as I do, maybe more." Vegeta shrugged.

"Look, if I know my dad, which I'm sure you know this already. He has already threatened to cut off his funding to the local police, next he will try to bribe the courts to make your trail date either today or tomorrow, so just prepare yourself and be ready for that." Bulma said with a small smile.

"The sooner the better." Vegeta sighed, he just wished this whole court shit would just be over and done with.

"Hey 'Geta... Thank you for everything." Bulma said while licking her swollen lips. Everything still hurt on her face, but she hid her pain. She could cry about it later.

"Hmph. Don't thank me Blue." Vegeta growled while hanging up the phone. Bulma's eyes opened in shock. He just smirked and gave her the finger.

Bulma shook her head and gave him the finger back. And then blew him a kiss. Vegeta shook his head and started to walk away with the guard following him.

Bulma stood up and walked outside the room, and back into the hall where everyone was. Her dad was now shouting at a short bald, heavy set man. What she had told Vegeta as true, he was bribing the judge with cash to make the court date tomorrow morning.

The judge named Oolong, agreed. eleven in the morning tomorrow would be the final court date for Vegeta Ouji.

Vegeta Senior had his lawyers ready, Bulma gulped, she knew Vegeta Seniors lawyer's were good. Damn good sneaky bastards. They knew every trick in the book, and Vegeta Senior never lost any case.

But she still felt nervous. If Vegeta was to stay in jail, then it would be her fault.

./././.././././././.

It was ten thirty a.m. and Bulma's nerves were shot. Yamcha was taken out of critical care earlier that morning and placed into an actual prison and not the county jail like Vegeta was in.

She just assumed that was either her fathers of Vegeta's fathers doing. Which she was extremely happy for.

Thirty minutes passed as Vegeta and Yamcha came into the court room, as did the judge. The trial began.

Vegeta Senior's lawyers controlled everything. They ran the court. interrupting and calling out Yamcha while he was at the stand.

The judge did nothing about it, and enjoyed the drama.

Yamcha looked like he was going to cry and shit himself. Vegeta sat behind the front desk and had his arms crossed against his chest and wore his proud smirk.

Everyone knew it would end soon enough.

Bulma was called to the stand as a victim and a witness.

"Ms. Briefs could you tell me everything that happened between you and Yamcha?"

She nodded and took a deep breath,"everything started when Yamcha found out I slept with Vegeta and lied about being a virgin."

"WHAT?!" Ted Briefs called out.

"Order! Order! Let her continue." Oolong shouted while banging his wooden mallet. "Let her continue."

Bulma sighed again, and held back tears. "Yes. Everything started to fall apart afterwards. He became more violent and angry."

"Did he ever hit you?" Yamcha's lawyer questioned her.

"No not at-" Bulma started to talk but was cut off by the lawyer.

"My point exactly, Yamcha never hit you." The lawyer laughed.

Bulma grew annoyed,"Did your mother ever teach you any manners? Don't interrupt people when they are trying to talk. It's rude. Now let me finish what I was saying." She cleared her throat as the lawyer's face turned red.

"He did not hit me at the beginning no. But he did hit me when I tried to break up with him." Bulma wiped away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek.

"What made you want to break up with him suddenly?" The lawyer questioned her.

"Many things. Vegeta sat me down and talked to me about how seriously wrong mine and Yamcha's relationship truly was." Bulma answered.

"So you were manipulated by Vegeta to break up with Yamcha and to encourage him into violence." The lawyer said with a grin. "Sounds like Vegeta planned this whole thing from the start."

"What? No! Vegeta, being a good friend of mine talked to me about my problems just like Chi-Chi and Goku would do as well. They were all looking out for me. And I said before Yamcha became violent before I even tried to break up with him. In fact Vegeta was not even the reason I broke up with Yamcha. I was scared for my life, my safety and he would cheat on me constantly because I refused to sleep with him!" Bulma was growing furious with the lawyer.

"But you slept with Vegeta, why is Yamcha any different? You and Vegeta could have just set Yamcha up for this in the very beginning!" The lawyer said.

"That is none of your business! And after everything that has happened to me, I'm damn well glad I did not sleep with that bastard! You are making it out to seem like its wrong for me to want to break up with him but its okay for him to get violent with me! What kind of lawyer are you anyways!?" Bulma started to scream while Vegeta Senior yelled at the judge to have the lawyer removed.

Oolong agreed and had the guard escort the lawyer out of the room and off the property.

"You may return to your seat Ms. Bulma." Oolong said while letting out a sigh.

Bulma stood up and walked back over to her seat and ignored the look she was getting from he father.

She knew she would hear it when this would all be over.

"After everything that has been said, I find you Vegeta Ouji not-guilty of battery. But guilty of breaking and entering and sentence you to two months of community service." Oolong spoke.

"That's it?! That's all that bastard gets?!" Yamcha yelled while standing up.

"Get that scum out of my courtroom!" Oolong yelled out to the guard.

The guard grabbed Yamcha and dragged him out of the room, Bulma ran over to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Vegeta Senior gave his son a thumbs up while Rosario gave her son and Bulma a loving hug.

Bulma's father walked over and cleared his throat giving Vegeta a heated glare.

"Oh hunny, we all knew about it, stop acting like such a tough guy when you're not one." Bunny said while letting out a giggle.

Bulma smiled as her father dropped his glare and blushed.

"Well my boy, I'd rather Bulma be with you than anyone else anyways. I'm glad you did what you did for her. Thank you." Ted said while reaching out his hand, Vegeta reached out his own hand and they both shook hands with each other.

Bulma kissed Vegeta on the cheek and he mumbled out,"Dumb Blue." And wiped his cheek with his arm.

"As for community service just volunteer at our animal rescue. We could use the extra help." Bunny said while giving Vegeta a hug as well.

Vegeta nodded, he wouldn't mind that.

"'Geta. Lets go back to my place.. I'm pretty tired and you must be sore still." Bulma said while holding Vegeta's hand as they exited the building following their parents and avoiding the cameras and questions from the news crews.

Vegeta nodded and got into Bulma's car, he sat in the drivers seat he knew she would be too tired to drive back to her apartment.

He started up the car and drove off towards her place. Their parents went off to their own homes, glad that the drama has finally ended. For now.

././././../

Vegeta pulled into the parking lot, and turned off the car once he found a place to park. Bulma got out of the car and locked the door behind her, Vegeta got out and locked his door as well.

They held hands as they walked up the stairs together making their way to Bulma's apartment.

Bulma unlocked her front door and let out a scream of surprise and Vegeta picked her up and carried her into the living room, closing and locking the door behind them.

He kissed her lips, and put her down on the couch, she moaned as his lips traveled down her neck.

He stopped kissing her and ran his fingers through her soft blue hair.

"Blue." He sighed,"I don't want you to be anyone else's but mine." He growled as he lightly kissed her swollen face.

She smiled and gave him a hug, "Geta, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you." She kissed his forehead and pulled him onto the couch with her. She sighed as she nuzzled into his chest.

Her eyes started to grow heavy as he kept rubbing her back. Listening to his heartbeat like it was a lullaby she softly drifted off to sleep in Vegeta's arms.

She was safe and sound and she knew she would never be black and blue ever again. As long as Vegeta was around to protect her.

././././././../

**The End. I thought the ending was kind of dull, but other than this I had no idea how to end the story. If I come up with another ending I'll change it. Thank you everyone who stuck with me on this! Thank you for your support!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


End file.
